In the Beginning
by BeeBeeGee
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Bo, Luke, and Daisy came to live with Uncle Jesse?  Wonder no more!  The story begins here.
1. Chapter 1

IN THE BEGINNING: BO'S STORY

By BeeBeeGee

wvwvwvw

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Did you ever get to wondering how Bo, Luke, and Daisy came to live with Uncle Jesse? If so, come on and join me on this journey into the past.

wvwvwvw

The old Buick coughed and sputtered its way along the road. The driver had no cause to worry about the police vehicle poorly hidden along the side of the road. The Buick could barely reach the speed limit, even when the gas pedal was depressed all the way to the floor.

The young boy in the front passenger seat dutifully announced, "Cop." Whenever he and his Mama were on the road, it was eight-year-old Bo's job to be on the lookout for road dangers such as stray animals, or the aforementioned cop.

His Mama Arlene gently patted his arm. "Thanks, Hon, I got it." She smiled, disappointed when the boy did not smile back. Bo grimaced, easing the sling around his broken right arm. Arlene raised her hand to run it through her son's tangled hair. "That arm botherin' you?"

Bo sighed. Should he tell the truth, or tell his Mama what she wanted to hear? As always, he opted for the latter. "It's okay, Mama, I'm fine." In truth, he was not 'fine'. He had not been fine ever since Mama's friend Cephus had moved in with them. Cephus was the sort of man who believed that children should be seen and not heard. If Bo got to be too loud, or if the young boy broke any of the many house rules, Cephus invariably responded physically. That was how Bo came to have his arm in a cast. When his Mama had taken Bo to the clinic to have the arm set, the boy had dutifully lied. The doctor had asked him how he came to have a broken arm. Bo lied and said, "I fell," just like his Mama had asked him to. It didn't matter. The doctor didn't believe him.

_Earlier …_

Bo listened as his Mama argued with the doctor. "You got no right to keep me from my boy!"

"Ma'am, I have every right, especially when I believe that his arm didn't get broken from falling. The bruises on his arm and the nature of the fracture itself tell me that somebody, not something broke that boy's arm. I'm calling Social Services, and if you don't calm down, I'm calling the police!"

Bo had heard enough. Whenever the police or Social Services was mentioned, that meant him and his Mama had to get going, and fast. The doctor was so busy arguing with Mama that he didn't notice the door open behind him, allowing Bo to hear every word of their conversation. The young boy ducked down so that the folks in the outer office couldn't see him over the countertop. He crab-walked low, a task made all the more difficult by the cast upon his arm. He used the wall for support, sidling along toward the doorway and freedom.

Arlene winked, letting Bo know that she saw him. She raised her tone of voice, making sure that all eyes in the clinic would be on her in order to cover Bo's escape. "You got no right! He's my son! I'll sue you and this whole damn clinic!" Judging that she'd given Bo enough time to make it out to the parking lot, she concluded, "You haven't heard the last of me!" She turned and marched out the door.

Bo had managed to pull himself into the back seat of the car, where he huddled along the floorboards so that he couldn't easily be seen through the windows. He heard someone coming. Fearing that it was the police looking for him, the young boy grabbed an old blanket from the seat. Despite the heat of the day, he pulled the blanket over and around his body to hide himself from prying eyes.

Bo froze in place when he heard the car door open and close. He held his breath and prayed silently, _'Let it be Mama, let it be Mama!' _To his great relief, his Mama's voice announced that he was safe. He slumped tiredly against the floorboards.

His Mama didn't physically acknowledge that she knew Bo was in the back of the car. She could not afford the gesture lest it alert anyone who might be watching from the hospital clinic. As she put the car in gear, Arlene declared, "Thank you, Jesus! I see you, Bo. I just need you to stay down for two shakes of a lamb's tail, until we're clear of this place. I know we been settled in Tennessee for a while now, but it's time to be movin' on."

True to her word, Arlene headed back to their rented mobile home just long enough to engage in a frenzy of packing. Bo helped as best he could, but there was only so much he could do with one arm in a cast. Both Bo and Arlene were relieved that Mama's boyfriend Cephus was not at the home. The day had been bad enough without having to deal with 'Uncle' Cephus again. Bo kept jumping at every least little noise, afraid that the man had returned, or that the police or Social Services had sent someone to their home.

Bo knew his Mama was just as worried. "Oh, Bo, we gotta hurry!" She shoved a plastic bag in his direction and ordered, "Just throw the rest of your things into this here trash bag. We got to get goin'!" Despite their frequent moves, neither Bo nor his Mama owned a suitcase between them. They' d gotten pretty good at moving over the years. They just took whatever boxes and bags were handy, and packed as much as would comfortably fit into their latest wreck of a car.

Once they'd shoved as much as they could into the car, Arlene tucked Bo into the seat beside her and fastened his seatbelt. Despite the fact the Bo felt too old to be treated like a baby, he was comforted by the gesture, and moreso when she paused to bestow a gentle kiss to his head before settling herself into the car. They took off down the road, the dust from their passing quickly hiding their former home from sight. Even though he suspected that the answer was "No," for his own peace of mind Bo had to ask: "Do you know where we're going?"

His Mama was quiet for so long that Bo figured she wasn't going to answer his question. He was surprised when she finally spoke. "You know, I believe that I do. I think we're gonna take us a trip back into the past."

His Mama's words started to make sense two days later when they passed a sign announcing: 'You are now entering Hazzard County.' Bo remembered his Mama talking about her high school days in Hazzard. Like Bo and his Mama, Arlene and her own mother had never settled in one place for very long. Much to Arlene's delight, Hazzard County had been a little bit different. Arlene had spent almost four years living in Hazzard County. Had she not left town the month before graduation, she might have even managed to graduate.

Arlene's mood lightened as she drove the once-familiar roads. "Oh, Bo, not a thing has changed around here! I suppose if you live here, that's awful boring, but for me it just helps me to remember the good times. I fell in love for the first time right here in Hazzard; and the second time, and the third. There's a fella here name 'a Jesse Duke who just might be able to help us out."

Bo was not surprised. His Mama had a great number of men friends. It was the ones she moved in with that tended to be the problem. Bo had more 'Uncles' than he cared to remember. He was not looking forward to meeting another one. Bo yawned, the stress of the last few days catching up with him. Somewhere in the middle of his Mama's recitation of history, the young boy fell asleep.

Arlene was relieved when she pulled up in front of the Duke residence and saw the familiar man standing out front. She hopped out of the front seat and paused to stretch her road-weary muscles, deliberately giving Jesse a good view of her trim figure. As desperate as she was, Arlene would take any advantage she could get. She was pleased when Jesse walked toward her, a delighted smile upon his face

"Arlene? Is that you?"

Arlene stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She enveloped Jesse in a big hug which he cautiously returned. "Jesse, it is so good to see you!"

Jesse gently pushed her away to a more comfortable distance. "Arlene, what are you doing here?"

Before Arlene could answer, a dark-haired boy of about twelve came around the corner of the house, dragging a girl who couldn't have been more than six. The boy sounded as if he were desperately trying to hold on to his patience. He pushed the girl in front of him, stating, "Go on, you tell Uncle Jesse what you been doin'."

The young girl hesitated, nervously sucking on a fingernail. Jesse squatted down so that he did not tower over the child. He asked, "Daisy, you got something you want to tell me?"

Thus encouraged, the girl declared, "Luke won't let me have any fun!"

Jesse looked up toward the boy in question then back over at Daisy. "Well, that doesn't sound like Luke. What exactly were you doing?"

Daisy shrugged. "Just playing dress-up."

Luke waved his hands in the air, tired of waiting for his cousin to tell the rest of the story. "She was trying to put doll clothes on the pups! Speckles heard 'em crying, so that got her all riled up and barkin' and running around in circles so she tripped me up on account of I couldn't see her 'cause I was carrying a load of lumber." Luke held up his hand so that his thumb and index finger nearly touched as he continued, "I came this close to hitting one of the pups by accident when I dropped the wood."

Daisy confidently replied, "But you didn't hit him, and you wouldn't ever."

Luke was more upset than angry. "I wouldn't hit him on purpose, but I nearly did by accident. You leave them pups alone!"

Daisy shook her head. "They're my pups, too!"

Jesse stood up. "The pups belong to all of us." Before Daisy could say "I told you so," Jesse added, "That doesn't mean you can treat them like your dolls. Speckles is a smart mother. What you did made her babies fuss and got her all upset, and it sounds like that's what made Luke drop the wood. From now on, doll clothes only go on dolls. Okay?"

Daisy knew that Luke had a tendency to try to be the boss of her, so she didn't always listen to what he said. Now that Uncle Jesse had basically said the same thing, Daisy regretted her actions. She turned to each of her family members in turn as she said, "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse."

Uncle Jesse's little chat had given Luke a chance to calm down. He sighed. "That's okay, Daisy. How about you get the rest of them clothes off of the pups while I go pick up that lumber I dropped?"

Luke turned to Arlene and smiled. The lady was impressed with how different the boy looked when he smiled. She smiled in return, thinking, "That boy's gonna be a heart-breaker when he gets to be full grown."

Luke took Daisy by the hand and said, "In case you haven't noticed, Uncle Jesse's tryin' to visit with a lady friend."

Daisy smiled and waved her free hand in greeting. "Hi!"

Arlene gave a friendly "Hi" in return while Jesse performed introductions. "Daisy, Luke, this is Miss. . . It is 'Miss', isn't it?" Arlene nodded and Jesse continued, "Miss Arlene. Arlene, this here is Luke and Daisy." Everyone exchanged "Hi"s then Jesse encouraged the children to return to their appointed tasks. "Now, I believe Luke and Daisy got some things they need to be doing."

Daisy seemed to want to stay put and watch the adults, but Luke pulled her along with him as they walked back around the house.

Arlene commented, "Jesse, you are so good with those kids. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you was their Pa."

Jesse nodded. "I suppose, in a way, I am. I'm the only family they got left. As long as I live and breathe, they'll always have a home."

Arlene looped her arm through Jesse's. "God, Jesse, why didn't I ever marry you?" She laughed at Jesse's dismayed expression as he was unable to answer her question. "That's okay, I know why. I guess I didn't have the greatest reputation when I lived in Hazzard."

Jesse blushed. "No, it wasn't that. Believe me, I was, well, like any man I didn't mind a pretty lady payin' attention. It's just that, not only am I older than you, I respected the fact that you were under age at the time."

Arlene nodded. "Can't fault a man for respectin' a woman. Wish there were more like you out there. But, there ain't, and I guess that's why I'm here."

Their conversation was interrupted by the slamming of a car door. Until that moment, Jesse hadn't realized that Arlene had a passenger in her car. Bo had slumped down in the seat as he slept so that he was not easily seen. He would have been more than happy to continue sleeping, had not his body decided to make him aware of the need to pee. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. His Mama was talking to a stranger. He figured he wouldn't make a very favorable impression if he just peed at the side of the road, so he approached. "Hey y'all, is there a bathroom around here I could use?"

Jesse nodded. "Sure. Follow me. By the way, my name is Jesse. I suppose you can call me Uncle Jesse."

Bo sighed. Just what he didn't need: another Uncle. Nevertheless, he politely supplied his own name. "And I guess you can call me Bo."

Bo was impressed that the ramshackle home actually had indoor plumbing. He had been expecting to be led out back to an outhouse. Arlene followed them into the house. When Bo returned from the bathroom, he found his Mama and Uncle Jesse seated comfortably around the kitchen table. Uncle Jesse pulled out a chair for Bo, offering, "Have a seat, young fella."

Bo was grateful that Uncle Jesse spared him from maneuvering the chair one-handed. "Thank you."

Jesse nodded. "You're welcome."

Pleasantries dispensed with, Arlene got down to the business of the reason for her visit. "Jesse, I know we ain't seen each other in a while, and I expect it's kind of strange me and Bo just showing up on your doorstep. The thing of it is, no one knows to look for us here in Hazzard, and that's the way I like it. I know you ain't asked about Bo's arm, and I appreciate that." Arlene paused, thinking over her next words.

Jesse stated, "I figured if you or Bo want to tell me about it, that's okay, and if you want to tell me that it's none of my business, that's okay, too."

Arlene twisted her hands together, her body language and tone of voice reflecting her agitation. "Some know-it-all doctor figures Bo hurtin' his arm means I ain't a fit mother. He started makin' noise about calling in the police or Social Services, and that's when I figured it was time for me and Bo to be movin' on. I know with two young 'uns of your own I got no right to ask this, but I'm begging you. . ." She leaned forward to place a hand on Jesse's arm. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued, "I'm begging you, please let us stay here until I can figure out what to do next." A lone tear traveled down her cheek as she added, "Please."

Jesse was not about to turn away a lady in distress. He nodded. "You and Bo are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

wvwvwvw

Author's notes: My muses told me a while ago what happened to Bo's Mama, and how Luke and Daisy came to live with Uncle Jesse. It seems that there are folks out there who'd also like to hear the story, so I've decided to share. Good Lord willin' and the creek don't rise, the next part should be posted this weekend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE BEGINNING

By BeeBeeGee

Part 2

wvwvwv

Fortunately, company was always welcome at Uncle Jesse's. He would have no difficulty in fitting two more folks at the table for supper.

Arlene was content to watch Jesse prepare dinner until he suggested that she pitch in and peel the potatoes. Arlene agreed, stating, "I may not be much of a cook, but I peel a pretty decent potato if I do say so myself."

The kids did their best to stay out of the adults' way. Daisy and Luke amused themselves outdoors, while Bo settled into the soft cushions of the living room sofa. Bo rearranged the pillows so that his broken arm was well supported, until he figured he was as comfortable as he was going to get. Evidently his body agreed, as he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. By the time Uncle Jesse called from the kitchen to announce, "Supper's on," Bo was half-asleep. He wasn't very hungry, and decided to ignore Uncle Jesse in hopes that he could stay where he was.

Jesse frowned when Bo did not join them in the kitchen. He looked at Arlene, who made no move to leave her place at the table. Jesse offered, "I can go get Bo, if you'd like."

Arlene waved off Jesse's concern. "If Bo don't feel like eatin', he don't feel like eatin'." She shrugged and added, "Won't be the first time he's gone without."

Jesse did not like Arlene's answer one bit. He thought about the situation while Luke and Daisy joined them at the table. It was obvious Arlene did not want to force the issue of Bo's absence from their table. However, to Jesse's way of thinking, a body, like a car, needed fuel to function.

He rose from the table and politely excused himself. "I'll be right back."

Jesse paused to observe the sleepy boy on his sofa. He was almost tempted to leave him be. However, close inspection revealed that the boy was already too thin. Jesse didn't figure it would do Bo much good to miss a meal.

Bo jumped, startled when he woke up enough to become aware that he was not alone in the room. Based on previous experience, the fact that Bo had ignored the supper announcement and the implied order to go to the kitchen meant he was in for a whipping in the presence of an adult male. He braced himself for the expected blows. They did not come.

Jesse was greatly disturbed by the way Bo flinched and tried to make himself smaller as the older man approached. 'Damn! You'd think I was gonna hit the boy, the way he's acting.' Jesse felt a small ball of anger grow larger at the thought. He tried not to let his anger show, as he had no desire to frighten Bo any more than he already had. He now had a nasty suspicion as to how Bo had come to hurt his arm, and why Arlene and her son were on the run from the law. Jesse vowed then and there to get to the bottom of the situation. If Arlene was somehow responsible, Jesse would turn her in himself.

Jesse dropped to his knees at the side of the sofa, putting him on a level with the boy. Bo's eyes widened in surprise. Jesse was pleased when the boy did not pull away. He smiled. "Hey there, Bo. You're looking really comfortable."

Bo nodded his head slowly, unsure of what exactly was going on as Jesse continued.

"I expect you don't feel like moving. I don't blame you. I broke my arm once, and it hurt like the devil." Bo seemed more awake and willing to listen, so Jesse continued. "One thing that always helped me when I was a young 'un and feeling poorly was my Ma's fried chicken. Well, I'm sorry to say that my Ma's not here." His smile dimmed as his heart was reminded of the gap left when his mother died. He patted the side of the sofa. "Lucky for both of us, she left me her recipes when she passed on. Some of the best fried chicken you'll ever taste is waiting in the kitchen. How about I help you up and we go get some?"

Bo was too amazed by the unexpected kindness of this stranger to do more than nod in agreement. Jesse gently removed Bo from his pillowed perch, and actually carried him into the kitchen, despite the awkward weight and position of the cast on his right arm.

Bo's speechlessness continued as Uncle Jesse seated him at the table, rearranging the table's contents so that Bo could rest his arm on the table and keep it elevated just like the doctor had ordered. Heck, he hadn't even needed to tell Uncle Jesse what the doctor had said. The man just seemed to know what he needed.

Bo's speculation on Uncle Jesse's psychic powers was given further fodder when Bo tasted his fried chicken. For the first time in the past hour, the young boy managed to find his tongue. "You weren't kidding! This chicken is the best!"

Jesse laughed and everyone present at the table relaxed after Bo's display of enthusiasm. They hadn't realized that they'd been waiting for Bo to pass judgment.

Luke proceeded to occupy Bo's time for the rest of the meal, talking twice as much to make up for the fact that Bo was too busy eating to speak more than one or two words.

Luke explained, "Uncle Jesse's good at a lot of things, not just cooking. There's this old tractor in the shed that we've been working on together. By the time we're finished, we'll have it running good as new." Luke took a bite of chicken, swallowed, then continued, "And Speckles, that's our dog, she's got a litter of three pups. Wait'll you see 'em!"

Daisy agreed. Her face went all soft as she clasped her hands together and gushingly exclaimed, "They are just the sweetest things, and so cute!"

Luke rolled his eyes at Daisy's pronouncement, silently acknowledging her right to her girlish behavior even though it made him cringe. Luke smiled at Bo's expression when he saw that it was similar to his own. He decided to add a kind word for his young cousin's benefit. "And I guess they're kind of cute, too."

Jesse was pleased to see the young folks getting along so well. With Luke and Daisy's help, Bo should be able to settle right in. Jesse was less hopeful when he looked over at Arlene. With her teased blonde hair and her heavily made up face, she looked more like a resident of the town's bordello than a farm wife. No one had been surprised when she'd left Hazzard. The only surprise was that she'd ever returned.

wvwvwv

Bo managed to stay awake long enough to finish two large servings of chicken. By the time dessert was offered, Bo was having trouble staying awake.

Jesse took pity on the young boy.

"Bo, it looks like you're ready for a bit of a lie-down."

Jesse turned to the oldest child. "Luke, how about you set up the cot in your room for Bo?"

Luke was feeling sorry for their young guest. Although he'd personally never broken so much as a finger, he reckoned a broken arm had to hurt quite a bit. He offered, "I'll go get the cot, but I think that Bo needs more room for that cast of his. I'll sleep on the cot, and Bo can have the bed."

Bo's eyes widened at the comment. He couldn't believe that Luke was willing to put himself out for someone he didn't hardly know. As much as he would have preferred the bed, he replied, "Thanks, but I don't mind sleeping on the cot."

Everyone present could see the logic behind Luke's offer, and they were easily able to persuade Bo to take the bed.

Bo followed Luke into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched as Luke began to set up the cot. Luke left the room to get bedding for the cot. While he was gone, Bo decided to change from a sitting to a lying position. It was the last thing he remembered doing.

When Luke returned, he saw that Bo had fallen asleep. He thought, 'I guess he really was tired,' when he saw that Bo hadn't bothered to remove his shoes. The younger boy's sneaker-clad feet were dangling uncomfortably off the side of the bed.

Luke decided to help out his new friend. Much as he'd done for Daisy when she was little, Luke untied Bo's shoes and gently shifted Bo's legs so that his feet rested upon the mattress. Luke pulled up the covers and tucked them around Bo's thin shoulders before he finally left the room.

wvwvwv

When the boys went off to Luke's room, Daisy took herself off to her own room. The two adults were left alone in the kitchen. Arlene sat at the table chatting while Jesse cleaned up the kitchen. She asked, "So, where am I gonna sleep?"

Jesse poked his head out from the dish cupboard and replied, "I guess you can sleep in my bed."

Arlene raised her eyebrows and with a sly wink replied, "Why Jesse Duke, are you offering to sleep with me?"

Jesse slammed the cupboard door and quickly turned around. His reddened face reflected his embarrassment. He waved his hands to emphasize his point as he hastened to explain, "No, no, Arlene, that's not what I meant!"

Arlene leaned back and placed her hands on her hips. "And why wouldn't you want to sleep with me?"

Jesse couldn't believe how quickly this conversation had gone to hell. He began to stammer out a reply, "No, that's … That's not what I mean! That is …" He was saved from having to verbally dig himself a deeper hole by a bright peal of laughter from Arlene.

"Oh, Jesse, I know exactly what you meant, and I thank you kindly. It's just so easy to get you going; I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Genuinely curious, she continued, "So, if I'm sleeping in your bed, where will you be sleeping?"

Jesse hurried to share his original plan with his houseguest. "I can sleep on the sofa. It won't be the first time, so I know from personal experience it's more than comfortable enough."

Arlene stood up from the table and joined Jesse where he stood by the sink. She placed one hand on his shoulder and leaned in to place a soft kiss upon his cheek. "You're a good man, Jesse Duke. I know I finally done something right when I showed up on your doorstep.

"If you don't mind, I'll leave you to do the cleaning up. It's been a long day, and I'm plumb tuckered out." She squeezed his arm and turned to leave the room, wishing Jesse a "Good night" as she departed.

Jesse wished her the same. Once Arlene had left the room, Jesse glanced up toward heaven. "Lord, when I said I wanted a woman living here with us, I'm thinking I should've been a little bit more particular."

wvwvwv

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

IN THE BEGINNING

By BeeBeeGee

vwvwv

When it was just Jesse and Luke living on the farm, Jesse had thought no more of the fact that they were two single fellows living together. However, after Daisy arrived, Jesse realized just how different from little boys little girls could be. He and Luke learned together how to adapt their bachelor ways to accommodate the female in their midst.

The makeshift family's living arrangement wasn't helped by the fact that one of Hazzard's more ignorant old biddies made a comment regarding the inappropriateness of a little girl living in a house with no women. For the most part, Jesse paid the old woman no mind; however, he did appreciate the fact that a woman living with the men-folk would make for a more regular family. In his evening prayers, Jesse recalled mentioning a time or two, 'Lord, if you see fit, maybe you could send a woman our way.' He hadn't counted on Arlene when he'd made the request.

Arlene and Bo's stay proceeded to pass from days into weeks. Bo was slowly fitting in with the other kids. Unfortunately, Arlene made no effort to become a part of the Duke household. She never once volunteered to assist with any of the daily chores involved in running the house or farm. Sure, she'd help when Jesse asked her directly, but she'd never volunteer on her own. With only one good hand available, little Bo did more to help than Arlene did with her able-bodied self.

Today was a typical day. Daisy had the job of tending to the henhouse. Bo tagged along, figuring that if a six-year old could do the chores, surely he could with one arm in a cast. Daisy was more than happy for the company. She was secretly thrilled that she knew something the other boy didn't, and was a patient teacher regarding the ins and outs of chickens. While cleaning up the henhouse was not exactly fun, the reward of fresh eggs more than made up for it.

Luke was busy taking care of the overgrown weeds at the side of the house.

Jesse was working on the laundry. With two more people's-worth of dirty clothing to tend to, laundry had to be done more than one day a week.

While Jesse waited for the latest load of clothing to finish the rinse cycle on the washing machine, Arlene was sitting on the sofa, doing something fancy with her over-long fingernails.

The washing machine shut down with a 'thunk,' announcing that the current load was finished. Jesse loaded the clothes into the laundry basket, wishing that he could afford a clothes dryer. Line drying meant that laundering clothes occupied a considerable amount of time. He paused at the sofa, laundry basket balanced on one hip, and spoke to his houseguest.

"Arlene, if it isn't too much trouble, do you think you could help me put the clothes out on the line?"

Arlene waved a spread-fingered hand in the air and replied, "Oh, Hun, I'd love to, but I just did my nails."

Jesse didn't understand why doing something with her nails meant that Arlene couldn't help. He suspected that she was just using her nails as an excuse to avoid work. Unfortunately, nail care was just another aspect of female-ness that was beyond Jesse's comprehension. He chose not to provoke a possible argument by questioning Arlene's statement, and instead headed out into the backyard and the waiting clothesline.

Bo and Daisy were just finishing up in the henhouse. Daisy saw Jesse carrying the laundry basket and asked, "Would you like me and Bo to help?"

Jesse wasn't sure how enthusiastic Bo was about his services being volunteered, so he hesitated before he answered. Rather than being tired out after assisting Daisy, Bo appeared to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Nevertheless, Jesse decided to give Bo the chance to say 'No.'

"While it's true I can manage the laundry by myself, I wouldn't mind if you want to help fold clothes." He turned to his young guest. "Bo, you don't have to help if you'd rather not."

Bo replied, "Hey, those are my clothes, too. I don't mind." He raised a soiled hand and continued, "Me and Daisy need to do some washing up, and we'll be right out."

The three of them worked together. Bo and Daisy removed the clean, dry clothes and placed them into an empty laundry basket, while Jesse hung up the latest damp load. They were soon joined by Luke, and the chore was quickly completed.

After the four of them had finished folding the laundry, Jesse declared, "I think we all need a little break. How about a game?"

Bo hesitated before responding. He asked, "Can Mama play, too?"

Jesse was sorry that Bo felt the need to ask his approval. He smiled reassuringly at the boy. "Of course she can!"

Bo hurried over to the sofa where Arlene was perched. "Mama, can you come play a game with us?"

Arlene greeted Bo's bright smile with one of her own. "That depends. What kind of game?"

There ensued a brief discussion among the potential players. Arlene was in favor of a card game, and expressed a particular desire to play Poker. Bo seconded his Mama's suggestion, but no one else in the room agreed.

Luke commented, "Me and Daisy got a whole closet full of board games. How about one of them, maybe 'Scrabble' or 'Monopoly?'"

Daisy immediately shouted out her preference: "Candyland!"

Both Bo and Luke seemed less than enthusiastic at the idea. Jesse offered his opinion. "'Monopoly' sounds good to me."

The majority of those present were in favor of the idea. Luke volunteered, "I'll go get it."

While Luke was gone, Arlene turned to speak directly to her son. "I'm sorry, Bo, I don't think I can sit still for a whole game of 'Monopoly.' Mama's gonna go take a walk. Okay?"

Jesse could tell by the boy's crestfallen expression that it was not okay. Nevertheless, Bo gave a shrug of pretended indifference and responded, "That's okay." He couldn't look his Mama in the eye when he said the words. It was easier for him to lie if he didn't have to do it to her face.

Arlene gave a friendly little wave of her right hand and headed out the door. "See you all later!"

Jesse silently scolded Arlene after she not only said she didn't want to play with her son, but didn't bother to offer Bo an alternative, like a walk with his mother. Jesse chewed on his lower lip so that the angry words he was thinking wouldn't escape. After he reined in his temper, Jesse turned to Bo, determined to keep the boy distracted and entertained.

Jesse asked, "So, Bo, you ever played 'Monopoly?'"

Bo was reluctant to admit that he'd never played the game. He replied, "Maybe … Sort of."

Luke returned, board game in hand. It seemed that Luke and Jesse were the only two really familiar with the game. Luke had received the game as a Christmas present, and had played it maybe half a dozen times since then. Jesse went over the rules. Due to the complex nature of the game, he declared, "Me and Daisy will play the first game together." Daisy was glad of the help, especially when it came to reading the 'Chance' and 'Community Chest' cards.

Jesse and the kids were having fun, teasing back and forth as they slowly accumulated property.

Due to some lucky dice rolls, Luke was clearly winning. As he paid the banker (Uncle Jesse) and placed a hotel on one of his properties, Luke commented, "You know, it seems like the object of this game is to make yourself Boss Hogg and own all the land."

Jesse sat back, startled at the boy's insight. "Huh. Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it."

Luke frowned. "That's too bad. I really don't want to be Boss Hogg." Everyone agreed that no one wanted to be Boss Hogg, especially Bo, once he learned who Boss Hogg was.

It was Luke's turn, but instead of rolling the dice, he asked Bo, "Want to trade for some of my property?" From that moment on, the game degenerated into a free-for-all. The players voted on rule changes with almost every roll of the dice. The children eventually decided that rather than be declared the winner, the person with the most property should be sent to jail. That person just happened to be Luke. Fortunately, Luke went along with the new rules, and allowed Daisy to place his token on the spot labeled 'Jail.'

While Luke was in jail, the other players redistributed the houses and hotels so that each player had the same number of buildings. After Luke volunteered to give all of his property away, he was freed from jail. The laughing, happy party then decide to 'rob' the bank and evenly count out the cash so that each person ended up with the same amount of play money.

Jesse laughed along with the players, suggesting a few of the new rules himself. Although it was the most unconventional game of 'Monopoly' he'd ever played, it was also the most fun.

He was glad to see the kids getting along so well together. He just wished Bo wasn't still a little bit nervous around him. Jesse hoped he'd have the time to prove to Bo that he was one of the good guys.

wvwvwv

Bo knew more than he was telling about bad guys. The first few nights he spent at the Duke farm were plagued by nightmares. Luke was glad he didn't have to share a bed with the restless sleeper. The reason for the restlessness became apparent when Bo startled Luke awake with a sudden shout of fear.

Luke was instantly awake and looking over at his roommate. It was difficult to see expressions in the dim moonlit room, but Luke could hear the harsh panting sound of Bo's breathing as it slowed from its panic state. Luke stepped over to the bed and quietly asked, "You alright?"

Bo seemed to calm down at the sound of Luke's voice. He whispered back, "Yeah. I'm okay." Bo was quiet for a moment before he asked, "Do you think it would be all right if I turned on the light?"

Luke knew that it would be easier for him to maneuver in the darkened room than Bo, so he simply reached over and flipped the light switch to 'on' as he responded, "Sure."

After Bo appeared to have settled down, Luke asked, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Bo responded, "Or something," then turned on his side so that he was facing away from Luke, silently letting the older boy know that he intended to say no more on the matter.

Luke would have been content with Bo's non-answer had the same scene not repeated itself the following night.

The night after that, Luke left the light on when they went to bed, and the nightmare was not repeated. The two boys enjoyed a week of quiet before Bo again awakened in the middle of the night with a shout of terror.

Immediately awake, Luke looked over at his frightened roommate. He could see unshed tears shining bright in his friend's eyes. He quickly left the cot and joined Bo in his bed. Bo moved a little closer, glad of the older boy's comforting presence.

When Bo did not speak, Luke quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

Bo was still trying to get used to the fact that what he dreamed wasn't real. His voice was a raw whisper as he asked a question of his own. "Is my Mama here?"

Luke replied, "She's over in the other room. Want me to go get her?"

Bo shook his head. "No. It's just … Are you sure she's there?"

Luke nodded confidently. "I'm sure."

Bo slumped back in the bed, relieved that the nightmare images fading from his mind weren't real. He wanted to let go of them, but it would be easier to do if Luke would stay right where he was, in the same bed with Bo. After a minute, Bo quietly stated, "I dreamed I was all alone."

Luke patted Bo on the shoulder, letting the boy feel his solid presence. "You're not alone. I'm here, and so 's your Ma, and so are Daisy and Uncle Jesse."

Bo breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

When Luke began to move as if he were going to return to the cot, Bo asked, "Do you think you could, maybe, just for tonight …?" Bo was afraid to complete the request, fearing that he might break down and cry like a baby if the answer was 'no.' Fortunately, Luke knew what Bo was trying to say.

"As long as you promise not to hit me with that cast, I'll stay right here."

Bo crossed a finger over his heart and stated, "I promise." Luke quickly fell back to sleep. It took Bo a bit longer, but counting the older boy's steady breaths proved to be more calming than counting sheep, and Bo was finally able to sleep.

Luckily for both boys, the nightmares lessened in frequency and severity after that night.

wvwvwv

Other than the restlessness nights, Luke didn't mind sharing a room with Bo. Despite the difference in ages, the two boys had a lot in common. They liked the same type of music, played the same sports (at least, when Bo wasn't hampered by a cast on his arm), and shared a love of things that went fast.

Luke was a self-taught expert on the subject of cars and engines, and freely shared his knowledge with his young friend. He confided, "I'm saving all my money so I can get my own car."

Bo was kind enough not to point out that, between farm chores and schooling, Luke didn't have the time to earn any real money. It didn't matter. Bo knew exactly how Luke felt, because he felt the same way.

wvwvw

TBC

Author's Notes:

Howdy and a big THANKS! to all who've taken the time to review. Kind words like yours encourage my fingers to keep typing. Next up …

Remember Cephus? Well, he remembers Arlene.

More to come as the story gets proof-read and edited.


	4. Chapter 4

IN THE BEGINNING

By BeeBeeGee

I apologize for the long wait between updates. I thought I had completed the final draft before I started posting, but then I changed my mind regarding Arlene's fate, before I changed my mind again.

There's still a bit more to come after this, but to all who've waited so patiently (or not so patiently!) here's some child abuse for Christmas. (Bad writer!)

/\/\/\/\

Bo had been at the Duke farm long enough that it seemed as if he was part of the family. After Luke and his Mama had been there nearly a month, Luke and Daisy decided that Bo should have one of the pups. Daisy explained, "There's three pups, and three of us. Little Buddy's been Luke's since he was born, and Blackie and Brownie are both mine. I don't need two." As added inducement, she continued, "I'll even let you pick which one you want."

Bo could hardly believe what he was being offered. All his life, he'd wanted a dog. Any time he'd asked his Mama, the answer had always been 'no.' Bo hoped with all his heart that this time, the answer would finally be 'yes.' He knew that the pup's mom, Speckles, belonged to Uncle Jesse. Therefore, he knew that Uncle Jesse would have to be the first person to approve a transfer of ownership of any of the pups. He asked, "You think Uncle Jesse will let me have one?"

Both Luke and Daisy nodded 'yes,' and Luke stated, "You know he will. Come on, let's go ask him."

Bo didn't need to be told twice. He hurried after Luke, catching up to and then passing the older boy as they ran.

Minutes later, Uncle Jesse was greeted by a trio of laughing, breathless children. "Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!"

The doting Uncle laughed in return as he suddenly found himself surrounded by a circle of happy children. "What's got you all so excited?"

Luke began, "Uncle Jesse, we were thinking …"

Before Luke could continue, Daisy got straight to the point. "Can Bo have one of the pups for his very own?"

Jesse replied, "That's sounds like a fine idea to me, but first we need to ask Bo's Mama."

Bo's bright smile dimmed a little with the reminder. "I'll ask her first thing when she gets home." Bo's Mama had been out looking for work. With any luck, she would return successful from her job hunt. It would be one more sign for Bo that they were here to stay, at least for more than a couple of weeks. Even better, if Bo's Mama had a managed to find a job, it would put her in a good mood. Bo sat on the porch and waited, hoping for the best.

His waiting was eventually rewarded when Arlene drove up to the house in a cloud of dust. She jumped out of the Buick, whooping and hollering. "Baby boy, your Mama has gone and got herself a job!"

She ran to Bo and hugged him, twirling him around in a mad dance. The rest of the family came running at Arlene's noisy arrival. She parted company with her son and reached a hand down into her cleavage, pulling out a stack of twenty dollar bills. She waved the money in the air and announced, "We all are goin' into town. Dinner tonight's on me!"

Jesse was cautiously optimistic regarding Arlene's sudden turn of luck. With her limited job skills, he was dubious as to what sort of job she'd been hired to do that would give her a cash advance before she even started. Hating to put a damper on the celebration, he asked, "What kind of job did you get?"

Arlene raised her arms swiveled her hips in a seductive dance as she replied, "You're looking at the Kit Kat Club's newest dancer."

Bo smiled at the news. One of the things he knew his Mama was good at was dancing. She had worked as a dancer in other places they'd lived, and always brought home good money.

Jesse was not quite as enthusiastic. The Kit Kat Club was one of Boss Hogg's less legitimate enterprises, and had a reputation for attracting a rough crowd. He half hoped that Arlene's employment would not last long. Oh well. They might as well enjoy it while they could. Jesse joined the happy crowd as they piled into Arlene's car. Jesse had been working on the car in his spare time, and the ride was smooth and fast.

Jesse occupied the passenger seat while the kids shared the roomy back seat. They hadn't been on the road for five minutes before Daisy whispered loudly to Bo, "Ask her!"

Luke hissed back, "You hush now! Bo'll do it when he's good and ready."

Bo's reply to Luke was an exercise in lip reading as he nodded and mouthed the words, 'Thank you.'

Bo and Luke worked together to keep the impatient Daisy distracted throughout dinner.

By the time dessert was served, Bo judged that his Mama was as relaxed as she was going to get. Bo cautiously led up to his request. "Mama, you know how Speckles has those three puppies?"

Arlene nodded as she swallowed a generous portion of pecan pie.

Bo continued, "Well, there's three puppies, and between Luke, Daisy, and me, there's three of us kids, and Uncle Jesse says it would be okay …" Bo looked at his Mama with hopeful, pleading eyes, reminiscent of the dog's begging at the dinner table. "Please, Mama, can I have one of the puppies?"

Arlene reached across the table and covered Bo's right hand with her left. "Bo, you know I'd love to say 'Yes,' but what's gonna happen if we have to leave and can't take the puppy along?" She answered her own question. "It'll break your heart, you know it will. Leaving's never easy, and it's even harder if you have to leave someone you love behind."

Bo swallowed at the dryness that suddenly appeared in his throat, and blinked at the wetness the appeared in his eyes. Arlene lifted a hand to wipe gently at the lone tear that managed to escape. "God, Bo, I'm so sorry." After a minute of heavy silence, Arlene offered a partial solution. "Tell you what. I ain't got no plans for you and me to be leavin' in the next day or so. As long as we're here, maybe Uncle Jesse will let you foster one of the pups."

Bo asked for clarification. "Foster? What's that mean?"

Arlene explained, "It's when someone takes temporary care of someone by takin' them into their family. Even though it's not meant to be for keeps, every once in a while it is."

Bo's despair lifted slightly at her words, so Arlene continued, "Long as we're here, you can be that pup's foster father."

To Bo's inexperienced ears, the solution sounded like a very good one. He turned to Uncle Jesse, the despair of a moment ago replaced by a tentative hope. "What do you think, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse had feared all along that Arlene's answer would be a flat out 'No.' He was pleasantly surprised by her creative solution. He was even more impressed by the parallels to Bo's status within the Duke family. When he responded, "I think that's a pretty good idea," Uncle Jesse was referring to more than just the fostering of a puppy.

After they returned home, the children set out to a select a pup for Bo. Actually, Bo already knew which pup he wanted. Blackie, a little girl, was the runt of the litter, and a bundle of energy. Bo admired her playful spirit. Besides, Brownie was more tolerant of being handled and driven around in a baby carriage by Daisy than any of the other pups. It was only fair to Blackie to spare her as much of that nonsense as he could.

Decision made, Daisy was all in favor of suspending the house rules and letting Blackie spent the night with Bo. Uncle Jesse quickly vetoed the idea, stating, "We're not starting the pups out to think that it's all right to go wherever we go."

To Uncle Jesse's relief, Bo agreed. He waved his casted arm and explained, "If I accidentally turn over in my sleep, I could hurt Blackie with this thing."

Uncle Jesse nodded. "That's for sure. Thing is, that cast comes off before the week is out. Even without a cast, it's possible to roll over onto an animal in your sleep." The last bit was added for Daisy's benefit, to discourage her from sharing her bed with any of the animals. Jesse heard tell of a man who'd rolled over onto a beloved pet and accidentally killed the poor thing. As long as the kids followed the house rules, there was no need for Jesse to share that particular story with them.

Jesse sat back and relaxed as the kids settled down with the pups. Bo, Luke, and Daisy played together like the pups, as if they'd been raised together. Every day, they seemed more and more like a real family. Jesse couldn't bear the thought of Bo leaving.. Now that Arlene had a job, he was more hopeful that Arlene and Bo were here to stay.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Trouble showed up the next afternoon, while Arlene was at the Kit Kat Club. Jesse and Luke were out working in the field, while Daisy and Bo stayed close to the house. The two youngest children looked up as an unfamiliar car turned up the road toward the Duke farm.

Bo asked, "Who's that?"

Daisy frowned. "I don't know. I've never seen that car before."

They watched, curious, as the car pulled up in a cloud of dust. Bo felt himself go cold and pale as he recognized the driver. He turned to Daisy and gave her a forceful push in the direction of the field. His uncharacteristically firm voice left no room for questions as he ordered, "Go get Uncle Jesse, now!"

Daisy turned away from Bo's terrified face to look at the driver. Anger flowed from the man in waves. Daisy turned and ran.

Bo stood firm and faced his nemesis. It was Cephus, his Mama's former boyfriend. In the time he'd lived with the man, he knew that if he ran it would just make the man angrier when he caught him, and catch him he would. Maybe if he let the man talk long enough, Uncle Jesse would show up before Cephus could lay a hand on him.

It was not to be. Cephus wasted no time in clamping his hands tightly onto Bo's shoulders. He shook him as he asked, "Where the hell's your Mama?"

Bo stammered out a reply as his head bobbed back and forth from the shaking. "She - sh - she's .. n-n-not … here!"

Cephus let go long enough to slap a hand across Bo's face. "Don't lie to me, boy! If you're here, your Mama ain't far behind!"

Bo did not attempt to stop the tears that sprang into his eyes with the pain of the blow. It never made any difference to Cephus whether or not he made Bo cry, so Bo didn't have to pretend he wasn't hurt.

He sniffled in order to clear his throat enough so that he could reply. "I - I'm not lying!"

Cephus shoved Bo away from him with enough force that Bo fell backward onto the ground. He paced angry circles nearby and cursed. "God-DAMN the woman!" He let loose with a string of profanity that would've had Uncle Jesse scolding before the first word got out. Unfortunately, Uncle Jesse wasn't here. Cephus was.

Cephus stopped pacing and stepped toward him. Bo scooted backward in the dirt in a futile attempt to escape his tormentor. Cephus caught him up and twisted a hand in Bo's shirt and pulled him to his feet, keeping the material of Bo's shirt tight in his fisted hand. "Yeah, you're too chicken shit scared to lie to me. I just remembered you didn't answer the question I asked." He bent down so that he was in Bo's face, close enough for the terrified boy to smell the man's body odor and the lingering scent of stale beer and cigarettes. His voice low and menacing, he repeated the question. "Where. Is. Your. Mama!"

Bo was shaking in fear, remembering that the last time Cephus had been this angry, Bo had ended up with a broken arm. He was literally too terrified to speak. He closed his eyes as Cephus raised his arm in preparation for another blow.

With his eyes closed, Bo did not see Uncle Jesse arrive just in time to grab Cephus' raised hand within his own.

Jesse declared, "You hit that boy and it's the last thing you'll ever do."

Bo opened his eyes to see Cephus step away from him. Without Cephus' hand in his shirt holding him up, Bo stumbled and would have fallen if not for Luke's quick action.

The older boy wanted nothing more than to get Bo safely away from the menacing stranger. While Uncle Jesse restrained the man, Luke scooted close to stop Bo from falling onto the ground. He pulled Bo's good arm across his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Bo's waist to help him walk away from the danger. "Whoa, I got you!"

Jesse ordered, "You kids get on into the house!"

Daisy tried to support Bo from the other side as the two boys hobbled up the stairs and into the house.

Jesse waited until the children were safely inside before he released his hold on his prisoner.

Cephus stepped away from Jesse and moved toward his car, shaking his hand to try to restore the circulation that had been temporarily cut off by Jesse's tight grip. "All I'm trying to do is get back together with my girl, Arlene. Bo knows where she is, and for that matter, I bet you do, too."

Jesse now understood why Arlene and Bo had come to him. They were right to do so. His anger was a cold stone within his heart, so much so that the stranger was lucky Jesse was not carrying a gun. He would not have hesitated to use it. "I don't care who you are or what you want." Jesse paused for effect, to allow the man to see the deadly seriousness of his words in his body language and hear it in his tone of voice. He stated, "No one threatens my kids."

Cephus snarled in reply, "Bo is not your kid."

Jesse's response was quiet and all the more menacing for its calm façade. "The boy is under my roof, and under my care. If you'd like to debate the facts of the matter with the police, feel free to stick around."

As Jesse suspected, the man turned tail and ran at the mention of the police. Just before the car door closed, he stated, "You want me to leave the boy alone, you tell Arlene Cephus is looking for her."

Jesse watched the road until the dust from the car's passing assured him that Cephus was not doubling back.

He headed into the house.

/\/\/\/\

Uncle Jesse was not surprised that Luke had stayed by the door in order to see and hear everything that was going on. Bo was sitting on the sofa, quiet and unnaturally still. He did not look up when Jesse entered the room. Daisy sat next to Bo, holding his hand and trying to reassure him. "It's okay, Uncle Jesse will take care of that mean man. No one messes with Uncle Jesse."

Jesse knelt down in front of the sofa, facing Bo. The boy's left cheek was reddened and slightly swollen, evidence that Uncle Jesse had not arrived in time to save Bo from harm. A thousand questions flitted through Jesse's mind, seeking the back story on Cephus and Arlene. He thought he might ask Bo if he was alright, but it was obvious the boy was not. Instead of a question, Jesse settled on a statement. He put all of his strength and sincerity into his words, willing Bo to believe them. "He's gone, and I intend to do everything I can to make sure that he never comes back."

Bo looked up, sad and desperate, with tears shining in his eyes. He whispered, "He's gone?"

Jesse opened his arms and carefully settled them on the sofa on either side of Bo, leaving it up to the boy whether or not to accept the implied offer of a hug. Jesse repeated the words. "He's gone."

Bo's face crumpled and he leaned forward as his small chest began to heave with hiccupping sobs. Jesse gathered the boy into his arms, whispering, "It's okay. I've got you."

Bo wanted nothing more at this moment than to stay with Uncle Jesse forever. He wrapped his arm around Uncle Jesse's neck to bring himself even closer to the strong, reassuring bulk of the man. His stuttering sobs turned into a pain-filled, drawn out wail as he buried his face in Jesse's shirt and began to sob out years of anger and grief and sorrow. Every time he tried to stop, the cries came louder and the tears fell as if they would never end.

Jesse did what he could as his heart broke along with Bo's. His own eyes filled with tears as he rocked the boy in his arms and repeated, "It's okay, I've got you. I've got you." He swore that he would never let go.

/\/\/\/\/\

TBC


End file.
